brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:City: Careers
City: Careers is a custom video game of City theme. It was created by Shiva. Gameplay The player creates a character: choose a gender, then create his appearance and choose a job. Afterwards, the player progresses through a number of levels following a linear plot, but can return to the levels later on in free play mode, using any of all of the playable characters they unlocked up until that point and in addition, there are a variety of side-levels to embark on. However, unlike the most LEGO games, in this game there are only single player and online multiplayer. In the Story Mode, the player plays as the main protagonist of the game, whom they created at the beginning, and in the Free Play they can play as any unlocked character. City: Careers contains a large open world that also acts as the game's hub. The open world is the City itself. Unlike other LEGO video games, City: Careers doesn't have Character Creator, but instead it has Character Editor, where the player can edit the main protagonist they created earlier. In that editor, it is possible to use accessories of other characters able for the player. Plot When the player creates their character, they must choose a job. The main plot is based on a job the player chose first. During the main story, the player unlocks more characters for Free Player and accessories for Character Editor. After the main plot is beaten, the player can buy more levels, which are based on other jobs. During these levels, the player unlocks more characters and accessories. Police Officer Policemen are glad to see new Officer in their base and introduce to them the whole City. They make a short game tutorial for them, where Officer Frank is the main trainer. Officer has to fight and imprison criminals. Usually, those criminals rob or attack banks, stores, malls and offices. Most of them are from the same gang. When Police Officer gets promoted to Police Chief, they will have to fight the leader of the criminals, Benny Brickster. Firefighter At the Fire Station arrives new firefighter and the crew is happy to see them. After a short introduction, Firefighter Mike makes a short game tutorial for the newbie. Firefighter will have to extinguish the fire in the houses. Inside some houses there are people who need to be saved and locked doors which need to be broken. Most of the houses are burned by The Brickburner. After Firefighter gets promoted to Fire Chief, they will have to defeat him. Doctor The main hospital of the City is informed that new doctor will appear soon. When Doctor arrives, Dr. Sam makes a short game tutorial for them. Plot of the Doctor is consisted of healing wounded civilians. Sometimes Doctor will have to fight bandits, who are attacking pedestrians. Leader of those bandits is The Hater. When Doctor is promoted to Head Physician, they will have to fight The Hater and restore the peace in the City. Construction Worker At the Construction Site arrives new Builder. The crew of workers is happy to meet them and Builder Dan makes a short game tutorial for them. Construction Worker has to fix destroyed places like houses. Sometimes they will have to remove useless things. When Construction Worker gets promoted to Construction Chief, they will have to defeat Destruction Chief, who was destroying many places all the time. Scientist The new lab is opened in the City. One Scientist comes there and Dr. Melissa makes a short game tutorial for them. Plot of the Scientist is based on researching chemical liquids and many strange places. The Scientist also can upgrade some inventions like computer or TV. However, the Crazy Scientist wants to steal all the inventions of Scientist in order to conquer the City. After Scientist gets promoted to Academic, they will fight Crazy Scientist and return their inventions back. Astronaut Space Port needs more new astronauts and soon the one appears. Scientists are glad to see them and introduce them to the crew of other astronauts. Phil Fires, one of the crew, makes for a new astronaut a short game tutorial. Plot of Astronaut is one of the most interesting for the players, because there Astronaut will have to travel to space and contact with other life forms. In the open world, player has the same opportunity, but only if he beats Astronaut plot. Martian Chief wants to make conglomerate and conquer other planets. If Astronaut gets promoted to Master Astronaut, they will have to defeat Martian Chief. Security Guard In the Military Base appears one more Security Guard. Other guards introduce them to the City and Security Gregory makes a short game tutorial. Security Guard has to guard the base from thieves. They will have to do it at their base or they will have to follow trucks from their base. It is later revealed, that General Militia leads the thieves. When Security Guard gets promoted to Security Chief, they will have to fight General. Office Worker There are many offices in the City and at one of them arrives new employee. There Boss Gerald makes for them a short game tutorial. Office Worker will have to ride through the whole City, checking everything, which belongs to their company, and advertising its products. Sometimes bandits attack them or their company's property. It is later revealed, that Competitor Boss hires bandits in order to take over Worker's company. When Office Worker gets promoted to Office Boss, they will have to defeat Competitor Boss. Stunt-Man Director wants to make many new movies but all of them lack of the actors. Soon, one last Stunt-Man, who is ready for almost everything, arrives at the Studios. Happy Director makes a short game tutorial for them and, afterwards, gives them the first script. Plot of Stunt-Man is based on making serious stunts in the movies. They have to take part in many movies and advertisements. However, one jealous MAX-Treme wants to remove Stunt-Man from the Studios. When Stunt-Man gets promoted to Stunt-Master, they will realize it and will have to defeat him. Robber (Unlockable only) Benny Brickster, son of The Brickster, creates the gang of robbers and thieves in order to do the Greatest Heist ever done. One thief joins the gang and shows Benny their skills. Robber has to do heists of banks, malls and stores. Sometimes they will have to do it themselves, sometimes they will have to do it with other gang members. Once Robber is promoted to Master Thief, Benny Brickster decides to do the Greatest Heist. The whole gang attacks Federal Deposit and steals three trucks full of gold. Once everyone escapes, Master Thief gets his big cut and leaves. Job Skills Once the player takes a job, they receive special skills, based on their jobs. Each job has two skills and the player can equip no more than two skills. Skills are equipable in the Character Editor. *'Police Skills:' Arrest Criminals, Disguise. *'Fire Skills:' Extinguish Fire, Break the Doors. *'Medic Skills:' Regenerate Health, Heal others. *'Building Skills:' Use Tools, Rebuild. *'Science Skills:' Use Chemical Liquids, Upgrade Inventions. *'Space Skills:' Breath in Space, Use Jetpack. *'Security Skills:' Night Vision, Use Shocker. *'Office Skills:' Interact with Computers, Command Workers. *'Stunt Skills:' Make Stunts, Camera Flash. *'Criminal Skills:' Crack Windows and Doors, Sneak. Characters Notes * The Brickster appears in the game as a secret character. Category:Custom Video Games Category:City